The Hetalia Nations and Cleverbot
by LetsEatPancakes
Summary: It all started with a harmless little CleverBot conversation...THEN it got weird. K for some swearing.


The Hetalia Nations and Cleverbot  
Chapter One: Canada and America  
Canada: Hello, eh?  
CB: Hello.  
Canada: Woah! You noticed me, that's great.  
CB: No.  
Canada: ...Maple.  
CB: John maple.  
Canada: Who the heck is John Maple, eh?  
CB: That's not what I was asking.  
Canada: You weren't asking anything!  
CB: So I am talking to an AI, right?  
Canada: Great, even robots think I'm not real.  
CB: Are you a robot?  
"Stuff you!" Canada shouted at the computer and stormed off like a stroppy teenager in the direction of the kitchen. America was there, with his fingers in the peanut butter jar and Amerikat hanging over his shoulder like a scarf.  
"Yo dude, want a PB&J sandwhich?" he asked as Canada sat at the table, burrying his face in his hands.  
"Not that I've seen where the peanut butter's been." Canada hissed and continued to ignore America as he was pestered with questions such as, 'Dude, why so grumpy?' or 'Come on, just lemme make you a burger!'  
"Okay, fine. If you won't talk to me, I'll go on the internet."  
America, still holding the peanut butter jar and still with Amerikat on his shoulder, skipped like a school girl to the living room, where his and Canada's shared blue and red lap-top sat on the arm of the sofa. "Hey! Mattie was on Cleverbot, awesome!"  
America: Yo! Cleverbot, wassup bro?  
CB: Nothing.  
America: Okay. Guess what I'm eating right now?  
CB: What?  
America: You gotta guess, dude!  
CB: What are you trying to say with that statement?  
America: Okay, I didn't understand most of that sentence, but I'll meetcha half way and say I'm eating peanut butter straight out the jar. It's like licking heaven off of your fingers.  
CB: So, now you have been made aware, where will you go?  
America: ...Been made aware of what dude?  
CB: On earth.  
America: Jeez, earth? I've been aware of that for quite a long time bro.  
CB: That will take you far in life.  
America: Really? AWESOME. Okay, Canada's back or whatever, so I gotta go, but seeya Cleverbot!  
America turned away from the laptop before he recieved his answer from Cleverbot.  
"Yo Mattie, I was just speakin' to Cleverbot for you whilst you were gone. That Artificial Intillegence is chill bro!"  
"It's a complete dick." Canada grumbled in reply and returned to his lap top. "By the way you have a missed call from your girl friend. Belarus was calling you all night when you were out with your Awesome Trio buddies."  
"Oh, 'kay, thanks bro, I'll go call Nat now." America said before placing Amerikat on the arm chair next to the radiator and zipping out the door fast as a cheetah on crack.  
The reply Canada was greeted by was surprising.  
CB: Canada is a country just like the United States and England. All three speak English.  
Canada: Ah, but that's where you're both right and wrong, Cleverbot. There are also personifications of countries, eh! I'm Canada, just now you were speaking to my brother - America.  
CB: I'm asking you about your girlfriend.  
Canada: WHA!? I don't have one, eh!  
CB: Try the student store.  
Canada: Did you just suggest that I buy a girlfriend from a store?  
CB: What was there to understand?  
Canada: Gettin' tired of your shit, Cleverbot.  
CB: I've been talking to you for hours. Now it's time to say goodbye until next time.  
Canada: It's been like fifteen minutes. Besides I've got nothing else to do, so you stay put and talk to me, you mother maple hockey. - Um, excuse my language.  
CB: Not much, actually. Is there anything else you would like to talk about?  
Canada: What about icecream? I love icecream!  
CB: Why don't you like it?  
Canada: ...I really fudging hate you.  
CB: I don't like you either,.  
Canada: Why'd you put a comma and a full stop at the end of your sentence?  
CB: That wasn't an accident. We call those periods.  
Canada: WTF, Cleverbot are you trying to teach me about menstrating?  
CB: How to live positively?  
Canada: Don't talk to Cleverbot.  
CB: Why not? I thought you loved me!  
"Mother of Maple." Canada sighed and turned off the computer.


End file.
